


Prezent idealny

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Presents, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto dostaje od Kiby prezent dość oryginalny. Co na to wszystko Sasuke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent idealny

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się na to namówić. — Naruto westchnął i przejechał palcem po klawiaturze, by zetrzeć z niej nieistniejący pyłek. Zastygł, wpatrując się dłużej w ‘Enter’.  
— Nie marudź, są twoje urodziny! — Wcale nie podzielał podekscytowania, które usłyszał w głosie przyjaciela. Czuł raczej zażenowanie, a fakt, że upadł tak nisko nie dawał mu spokoju.  
Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, do jasnej cholery! Dlaczego nie mógł sobie z tym aspektem życia poradzić równie dobrze, jak z całą resztą?  
— Według ciebie to normalne? Taki prezent? Powinieneś udać się do psychiatry. — Burknięcie kończące zdanie idealnie oddawało nastrój blondyna. — Nie zrobię tego! To jest chore, ty jesteś chory!  
— Przestań się mazać! Poza tym, opłaciłem już twoje członkostwo… jakkolwiek to brzmi. — Kiba zaśmiał się do telefonu. — Nie jesteś jedyny i zapewne nie ostatni. Sam mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz pieniędzy, więc upieczesz dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.   
— Ciebie upiekę! Znajdę sposób, by się zem… Ej! Halo? No ja go chyba... — W ostatniej chwili reflektując, że podłoga nie jest najlepszym miejscem dla komórki, odrzucił ją na łóżko. Westchnął i przetarł twarz. Naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić? Zawsze mógł się wycofać, Kiba i jego głupie pomysły nie zobowiązywały go do niczego, ale z drugiej strony była to pewna alternatywa. Owszem, nieco poniżająca, gdyby dowiedział się o niej Sasuke, ale drań przecież nie był wszechwiedzący. Miał nadzieję.   
Już miał zamiar się zalogować, już prawie nacisnął ‘Enter’, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się szeroko i do wnętrza zajrzała czarna czupryna.   
— Hej, Naruto…   
Naruto w oka mgnieniu się wyprostował i zamknął ekran laptopa odrobinę za mocno. Odwrócił się na krześle i uśmiechnął nerwowo.  
— Tak?  
— Chciałem zapytać, czy idziesz ze mną i Sakurą do biblioteki, ale widzę, że jesteś zajęty i chyba wolisz zostać sam. — Sasuke spojrzał na laptopa i uśmiechnął się, wprawiając Naruto w zakłopotanie. — W każdym razie, będziemy przechodzić koło Ichiraku, pewnie zgłodniejesz po takim… wysiłku, przynieść ci coś? — Zapytał kpiąco, wpatrując się w czerwoną ze wstydu twarz swojego współlokatora.  
— Coś ostrego, żebym mógł cię zabić szybko i bez krzyku — zawarczał Naruto i mentalnie wpisał Sasuke na swoją czarną listę. Będzie musiał zaangażować Gaarę, on i jego mordercze instynkty mogłyby w tej sytuacji go wyręczyć. Z drugiej strony, co z całą zabawą?   
— Coś ostrego. Zapamiętam, baw się dobrze — rzucił na pożegnanie i zamknął drzwi.   
Gdy Naruto upewnił się, że Sasuke oddalił się od mieszkania, ponownie otworzył laptopa i wlepił wzrok w nagłówek strony, którą podał mu Kiba.   
— Dziewictwo jest w cenie — przeczytał pod nosem, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i poszukał panelu logowania. W końcu były jego urodziny. Dwadzieścia dwa lata ma się tylko raz w roku, pomyślał nim wcisnął ‘Enter’.  
Kilka godzin i kilkaset osób później, Naruto siedział znudzony na krześle, opierając brodę o dłoń. Na biurku stała do połowy wypita herbata, a na talerzyku obok leżało parę ciastek.  
— Nie, nie… Nigdy w życiu… Zapomnij — wyliczał Naruto, odrzucając kolejne zgłoszenia od osób, które zainteresowały się jego ofertą. O dziwo, wystarczyło, że napisał o sobie prawdę, a mężczyźni w każdym wieku padali mu do stóp. W tym wypadku do skrzynki odbiorczej, która co chwilę informowała o nadejściu nowych wiadomości. Naruto zdążył już się przyzwyczaić do irytującego dźwięku na tyle, że w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Tak samo jak na to, że w pewnym momencie drzwi do jego pokoju się otworzyły i ktoś pochylił się nad jego ramieniem.  
— Ej! Ten był niczego sobie — usłyszał koło ucha. Wystraszony podskoczył na krześle i machnął ręką, zrzucając kubek z herbatą na ziemię. Złapał się za klatkę piersiową, oddychając z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że to nie żaden morderca, a jedynie ten drań, Sasuke. Po chwili jednak zreflektował i pomimo tego, że na próżno, zamknął laptopa. Czuł na sobie prześmiewcze spojrzenie czarnych oczu.  
— Nie umiesz pukać? — wydusił, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię.  
Sasuke postawił na biurku jeden z dwóch styropianowych kubełków i usiadł ze swoim na łóżku. Odsunął się pod ścianę i łapiąc w rękę poduszkę, położył ją sobie na kolanach.   
— Wiedziałem, że jesteś głupi, ale czuję, że na taki pomysł mógł wpaść tylko ten kretyn Inuzuka. — Unosząc wysoko brew wbił wzrok w czerwoną ze wstydu twarz Naruto.   
— Nie miałeś być w tej… no…  
— Bibliotece? — podsunął mu Uchiha, podciągając do góry nogę i zginając ją w kolanie.  
— Bibliotece, właśnie.   
— Miałem, byłem, ale wróciłem. Jest już późno jakbyś nie zauważył. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i rozłamał pałeczki. Zaraz po tym otworzył swój kubełek i włożył je do środka, mieszając zawartość. Nabrał na nie trochę makaronu i już miał zamiar włożyć go do ust, ale palące spojrzenie niebieskich oczu mu na to nie pozwoliło. — Nie jesz? — Zapytał i podmuchał na parujący makaron. Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, westchnął tylko i w końcu podniósł głowę. Naruto siedział z założonymi rękami, przy czym nie sposób było nie zauważyć jak bardzo był w tej chwili zirytowany.  
— Zamierzasz jeść tutaj? — zapytał burkliwie przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Nie ubrudzę ci pościeli, nie musisz się martwić. — Sasuke oparł głowę o ścianę, nabierając w usta makaronu.  
— Masz swój pokój, nie możesz pójść do siebie? Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?  
— Widzę, że jesteś zajęty, ale chcę zjeść tutaj — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — Przeszkadza ci to?  
— Owszem, bardzo.  
— Zawsze możesz wyjść — wzruszając ramionami, wpakował sobie do ust kolejną porcję i zapił bulionem. — Jedz, bo ci wystygnie, a tak poza tym, to chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ty sprzedajesz swoje dziewictwo, a nie w drugą stronę?  
— Wystarczy, wychodzisz. — Naruto wstał z krzesła i podszedł do łóżka, próbując złapać Sasuke za rękę, ale chłopak zdążył ją odsunąć.  
— Czyli jednak zdajesz sobie sprawę… Zostaw, jem! — Sasuke odchylił się, nie dając się złapać dłoniom Naruto.   
— Jedz gdzieś indziej! — W końcu udało mu się złapać kubełek Sasuke i odstawić go na biurko. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby musiał później prać pościel.   
— Nie chcę, chcę tutaj. — Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że nie uda mu się sięgnąć po jedzenie bez wstania z łóżka. — Chyba nie zawstydza cię moja obecność? — prychnął, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Naruto chciałby się właśnie zapaść pod ziemię. — Daj spokój, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Przyjaciele mówią sobie o wszystkim. — Sasuke machnął ręką i wskazał palcem kubełek z ramenem. — Podaj — zażądał.  
— Wstań i sobie weź, przy okazji możesz też wyjść z mojego pokoju — warknął Naruto, siadając na powrót przy biurku. Sięgnął po swój ramen i z niechęcią zabrał się za jedzenie, ale szybko przeszła mu na nie ochota, kiedy poczuł jak pali go w gardle. — Wo… Wody… — wydusił z załzawionymi oczami, przypominając sobie, że przecież herbata została rozlana na ziemię. Sasuke poświęcił się i sięgnął po stojącą koło łóżka butelkę z wodą. Naruto zaczął łapczywie pić, próbując ugasić pożar w ustach. Zerknął na zaśmiewającego się pod nosem Sasuke i przetarł oczy. — Dziękuję za prezent, zawsze marzyłem o tym, aby dzień moich urodzin stał się też dniem mojej śmierci, dupku. — Zakręcając butelkę rzucił ją wściekle w bruneta. Sasuke oberwał w ramię i skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
— Znalazłeś już kogoś? — Zmienił temat, znów sprawiając, że Naruto się zaczerwienił i odwrócił wzrok.   
— Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał — zaparł się i położył dłoń na laptopie, jakby spodziewał się, że Sasuke zaraz podbiegnie i go otworzy.  
— Dlaczego nie? Obaj jesteśmy facetami, faceci rozmawiają o takich rzeczach. — Sasuke uznał, że problemu Naruto nie widzi i przybrał wyraz oczekiwania.  
— Faceci hetero rozmawiają o takich rzeczach z innymi hetero facetami, widzisz tutaj pewną nieprawidłowość? — Naruto wskazał dłonią najpierw na Sasuke, a później na siebie.  
— Proszę cię, uważasz, że nie zrozumiem, bo nie jestem gejem?   
— Przede wszystkim jesteś strasznym dupkiem, więc najpierw trzeba byłoby się pozbyć tego problemu. Oczywiście tak się nie stanie, więc zbieraj się i daj mi spokój. — Sasuke zrobił zamyśloną minę i zmrużył oczy.  
— Okej, więc zacznijmy od ideału, opisz mi swój typ. — Naruto trzasnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło i chwilę później przetarł twarz.  
— Nie zrozumiałeś ostatniej części mojej wypowiedzi?  
— Daj spokój, słucham, jaki jest twój ideał… faceta?  
— Czy my naprawdę w tym momencie prowadzimy taką rozmowę? — Sasuke tylko spojrzał wyczekująco. Naruto westchnął, wiedząc, że nie da rady go zbyć, więc odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w okno z zastanowieniem. — No dobra… Po pierwsze wysoki, nie żaden kurdupel. — Uniósł w górę jeden palec, jakby wyliczał.  
— Wyższy od ciebie? — zapytał Sasuke, krzyżując nogi i opierając się z powrotem o ścianę. Naruto spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem.  
— Niekoniecznie, może być trochę niższy, ale nie za bardzo… musi mieć ciemne włosy, naturalne, nie jakieś farbowane.  
— Czyli szukamy wysokiego bruneta? Czy szatyna?  
— Brunet, zdecydowanie. Do kompletu ciemne oczy, chociaż z tym raczej problemu by nie było. Właściwie jak teraz o tym myślę, to typowy Japończyk.  
— Hn. To nam zawęża wybór — zironizował Sasuke.   
— Nie nam, tylko mi. Dowiedziałeś się czego chciałeś, to teraz możesz spadać.  
— I to wszystko? Włosy, oczy i wzrost, to wszystkie twoje wymagania? Czyli nieważne, czy będzie to jakiś psychopata? Nic dziwnego, że dostajesz tyle propozycji, skoro masz taki niski próg.   
— Odczep się, jak gościa poznam, to będę wiedział, poza tym, nic nie wspominałem o szukaniu faceta na stałe, nie wiem skąd ci to teraz przyszło do głowy.  
— Jeszcze lepiej, chcesz się puścić za pieniądze tylko dlatego, że jesteś prawiczkiem?   
— Nie nazwałbym tak tego…  
— A jak inaczej? — Sasuke uniósł brwi. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno i Naruto mógł zobaczyć swoje odbicie w oknie, przy którym stało biurko. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego przyjaciel dalej czeka na odpowiedź. Teraz, kiedy ujął to w takie słowa naprawdę nie wydawało mu się to najlepszym pomysłem. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, ale tylko się zirytował i wstał z krzesła, podchodząc szybko do łóżka. Bez uprzedzenia sięgnął do ramienia Sasuke i pociągnął w górę, zmuszając do wstania.  
— Koniec, wynoś się — warknął i spróbował popchnąć go w stronę drzwi, ale Uchiha złapał się biurka, wcale mu w tym nie pomagając.   
— Serio zamierzasz to zrobić? — zapytał poważnie, na co w odpowiedzi dostał tylko westchnienie. — Spójrz. — Sasuke stanął przed oknem, pociągając za sobą Naruto.   
— Na co? — jęknął Uzumaki, ale spojrzał w okno. Zobaczył jedynie odbicie ich obu. — Nic tam nie ma.  
— Spójrz uważnie. — Sasuke wyprostował się, stojąc teraz z Naruto ramię w ramię. Blondyn zauważył na jego twarzy wyraz oczekiwania. — Widzisz?  
— No widzę, nas i co z tego?  
— Wysoki, nie żaden kurdupel. Brunet o ciemnych oczach — wyliczał Sasuke. — Typowy Japończyk. — Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, a kiedy Naruto zrozumiał znaczenie tego, co przed chwilą powiedział Sasuke, spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze raz zerknął na ich odbicie w oknie, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie i przybliżył usta do ucha swojego przyjaciela.  
— Zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że psychopata — szepnął, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Serio? Sasuke oferował mu siebie?  
— Wszystko ma jakiś defekt, co nie znaczy, że jest mniej warte. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. — Idę do siebie, a ty myśl szybciej, bo do końca twoich urodzin zostało niecałe dziesięć minut. Chyba nie chcesz czekać na prezent kolejny rok, prawda? — Rzucając w jego stronę krótkie spojrzenie, klepnął go w ramię i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Naruto stał jeszcze chwilę i wpatrywał się w okno, nie będąc do końca pewnym tego, co powinien teraz zrobić. Westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.   
— Co racja, to racja — mruknął pod nosem. — Kurdupel z niego żaden. — Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał cztery minuty do północy. — Za to pieprzony ideał.


End file.
